fantagefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:なるほど
'Welcome to my Talk page!' Hajimemashite! If you have something you would like to say, don't be shy! I'd love to hear from you! Though if you would like to send a request for becoming an admin, i'd recommend leaving Cicifox or FantageJapanRules a message on their talk page. Thank you~ ☮☮Coacoa100☮☮ Talk, Please! 16:16, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to The Fantage Wiki!! Thanks for your edit to the Fantage Japan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cicifox (Talk) 07:53, November 26, 2011 HEY! Hi!! It's me, FantageJapanRules! I will make you admin! ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 20:45, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for making a logo for this wiki! I ♥ it! ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 21:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC) The new poll You should vote! Pick one! ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 21:57, November 26, 2011 (UTC) You can make badges It might load for a while..... ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 22:08, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Would you like to be part of the Spotlight Project? You look like an extremely great user for this project! You may also invite users too(and dis-invite)! ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 19:28, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for joining The International Fantage! ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 21:18, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Aw.. Don't feel left out! Here, edit the Policies! There are new Userboxes, use them! (Examples are: , , and more!) ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 17:32, December 25, 2011 (UTC) The New or Old Fantage Which is better? Which is worser? You decide! Wanna pick? Comment on my blog, Fantage: Which is better, New or Old? The vote gets decided by YOU! To vote, just go to Comments, and type down which Fantage is better! ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 22:03, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Happy new year! ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 03:03, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Don't leave! Coacoa, don't leave! ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 01:11, January 31, 2012 (UTC) hey thanks for making feel at home in this wiki i just need to ask 1 question..... do you know how to get free membership on fantage... leave a message coacoa100 hi i really dont now how to get free membership but i now how to get free coins but i think all the pepole now that first= click your idefone next= click earn ecoins therd= wich the vedeo antel they say earn 20 ecoins enjoy Hi Just stoppe by to say hi, and thanks for the welcome! Plays8 (talk) 03:05, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I was hoping that you could make me an admin. I would love to be one? Andrea3467 (talk) 11:03, May 11, 2013 (UTC)andrea3467 Hi! I am danceve,i like your pictures talk to me on my chat page!I am ruby0408 or elson0930 on fanatge.(sorry i quit on 19 june to 19 july) Danceeve (talk) 11:57, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Danceeve Okay, it's up to you and Kiwihle! Okay, I made two pages explaining about the official Fantage Blog and about some unofficial Fantage Blogs. Do you agree to this decision? If you do, please make pages about them(remember to lock them for admins only), and if you need pictures of them, please ask the blog owners of any blog, because most of them say something about copyright and you need to ask. If you don't you can delete them if you want. I just really want this wiki to be a popular Fantage wiki too! Jewelfan24 (talk) 18:49, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Reply from yesterday Yes, it is perfectly fine with changing the name if you wish. Just remember to somehow tell the blog's owner that you are making a page about their blog. Do note that putting their blog as a page seems like advertising, but I do not mind their advertising at all. I don't know if you mind their advertising, but it's fine with me. Anyway, just make the changes if you wish. :3 --Jewelfan24 (talk) 02:17, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Good news! Do you remember last year that a spammer had deleted all the contents from these pages? *Pinkstardust *Jewelfan24 Well, I managed to revive the old contents in which the contents that were there BEFORE the spammer had deleted all of it. Hooray! Also, I know this is late, but just in case the spammer ever decides to mess with the wiki again, I have blocked that spammer for 15 years. Let's keep an eye on the wiki more, now that our pages have been revived! Jewelfan24 (talk) 19:13, July 31, 2013 (UTC) About the fanfic contest Okay, the last Fanfic contest has ended long ago. Should we make another? Jewelfan24 (talk) 19:15, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking about this... Do you know some of the series pages? Should we allow a fan art gallery in the pages so users can put their fan art of the series on the pages? Jewelfan24 (talk) 12:10, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi! (Optional...) Hi there! If you haven't seen my profile already you will see that I have made my own animated gif! OWO. Would you like an animated GIF for your profile page? Jewelfan24 (talk) 20:54, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Herro dere :3 Reply from your message on my talk page... It's fine if you're not on lately. Take your time. :) And do let me know sometime what your animated GIF should look like so it fits to your liking! :33333 Jewelfan24 (talk) 13:24, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh... and thanks xD thanks about your comment about my youtube channel icon. it's actually a sneak peek of the main character for Drama Angelz xDDDDD Jewelfan24 (talk) 13:25, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, but... Thank you for putting my page on the Premium Members section, but... I don't get Premium Membership very often and my membership may expire at October or November or so. But thanks anyway... Thanks, Jewelfan24 (talk) 01:43, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Do you know how to make a new template? The title says it all, and I thought you knew how to make a new template, or edit the existing ones... For example I feel like the stub template should be renovated. Jewelfan24 (talk) 19:15, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Reply to your comment on my talk page You know, I was thinking about just about the same thing! :D We should really touch up on the REAL Fantage stuff. I hope I'll get some stuff done around here... Jewelfan24 (talk) 23:09, October 2, 2013 (UTC) hi hi @glitz725 03:12, October 3, 2013 (UTC)glitz725 hi hi can you do for me admin want to get and want to help anyone please can you do for me COACOA100 I HAVE 100 EDITS PLEASE HELP ME OUT AND MAKE ME A ADMIN ON FANTAGE PLEASE Hello! Sorry for the late response. I've just been interesting into deviantART more lately... Yes, I would like to put more event pages. We'll go on the archive website to find more information about Fantage's past events as well! :) Jewelfan24 (talk) 22:42, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi, I noticed that you've spruced up the badges with Fantage pictures instead. Looking at the sides about making a new track(whatever that means, I think it means a new set of badges), I feel like we should make a new one specifically to a topic. Do you like the idea? If yes, what should it be about...? Jewelfan24 (talk) 21:01, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Hiya! Hi! I know you're idle, but you may have or may have not noticed that I found a whole bunch of beta images from the official Fantage blog! I put some in, including the initial version of Top Models Inc., the beta version of it, the original sketch of Wizard's Domain, and many more to be coming soon! I also have updated the home page, making changes similar to how the home page used to be in 2008 when it came to life: adding events from Fantage and showing latest blog posts from the admins of the wiki! I also added a link, which was the very very very very first page of the Fantage Blog. Coming soon: adding information about Himani! Go check it out now if you haven't! Sincerely, from your partner Jewelfan24 (talk) 22:23, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm reporting a user vandalising.. I've reported this to another admin, Jewelfan24 but I'm not sure if she'll reply yet but this user, Fantagewikibot has caused many trouble on this wiki already. She/he edited my profile and included swear words in many of his/her comments. However, Fantagewikibot edited Glittery3's page and posted two comments. You can find the proof if you look up Fantagewikibot and look in his/her contributions and recent activities. Anita333 (talk) 00:56, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Ur so nice! Thanks for the welcoming to the wiki!! I appreciate it!! CutsieCurlie (talk) 03:26, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Haii there! This is Mistyemberandbea and I am so exicted to say hi to you. Greetings Hey, I'm Suzuki. I appreciate your willingness to accept constructive criticism from a new person on the wiki. I have been on various wikis in the past so if you need help with anything, feel free to ask me. Thanks, Suzuki1230 (talk) 03:44, June 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure how signatures work on this Wiki as every wiki is different, I created a new page with my signature on it, if that's not okay please tell me and please also tell me how this wiki creates sigs. Suzuki1230 (talk) 03:53, June 15, 2014 (UTC)